


Lip & stick 口红

by YetiLiYe



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: anger sex/羞辱/吃醋/choke
Relationships: all颜齐, 龚棋/张齐
Kudos: 4





	Lip & stick 口红

**Author's Note:**

> anger sex/羞辱/吃醋/choke

Lip & stick

他最近回家很晚，每次都接近午夜，而且脸上总是挂着一副倦容，看起来奇像一只长途跋涉筋疲力尽的流浪小狗，宽宽的一层双眼皮疲倦地垂着，像是走路都要睡着。  
我已经足够体谅他了，我知道他好胜心重又过于努力，每天下了课还和老师要求加练。虽然我一天四通电话提醒他吃饭，他看起来还是瘦了不少。  
好像最近还长高了一点。  
他熟门熟路地用钥匙打开门，换了拖鞋就颓着后背走了进来，把手上的包随手放在鞋柜上。  
我刚洗完澡，身上只穿了浴袍，正拿着剧本起来迎他，没想到他就主动地一头扎进我怀里来，脸埋在我的肩膀上，撒娇地蹭了蹭脑袋。  
他很辛苦，我知道。于是我抱住他，充当他的充电插座，撸撸他的后背就听到他发出了小动物一样舒服的呼呼声。  
“小齐累不累？”我侧着头亲了他的耳朵，有点心疼。  
“小齐不累，小齐挺充实的。”他摇了摇头，又从我的肩膀上抬起来，扬起嘴角露出补充好了元气的微笑，又是个活力在线的小奶金了。  
他像个永远正能量满满的小太阳，我喜欢他这一点，又难过他就是不肯向我开口发泄情绪，只好摸了摸他的头发，让他先去洗澡，按时睡觉。  
拥抱是他最佳的充电方式，小齐很快又挪着心情很好的小碎步进浴室洗澡去了。我便开始给他善后，收拾那些被他随意乱放的东西，比如被扔在鞋柜上，拉链大敞的手提袋。  
他包里的东西我都很熟悉，两部手机，airpods，最常用的口罩，药品和switch，也会有钱包和随身携带的本子。只有化妆品他不会带，哪怕我已经把自己的唇膏塞给他很多次，他总会忘记装起来。  
但此时，他的包里却多了一只口红，一只金色的，斑马纹路的，女士口红。  
就安安静静地躺在他的本子和钱包之间，闪闪发光地像是迫不及待的想被人发现。它看起来非常突兀，明晃晃地看的人眼睛生疼。  
一支口红，会是谁的呢？会是哪位健忘的女士把自己的口红“一个不小心”落在了张颜齐的包里？工作人员吗，还是一些我完全不认识的女性？  
我望着手里的那支口红，就像是在盯着世界上我最最厌恶和憎恨的东西，被背叛的怒火和嫉妒，和一切恶劣的情绪瞬间全部向我汹涌而来。我能感觉到我气的瞪大了双眼，一只手也开始有些微微颤抖，我的大脑几乎停下思考，仅凭身体的本能驱使着我来到了浴室——而他正在里面洗澡。  
表面上的我看起来仍然很平静，只是神情严肃得很——对于很多人来说，我这个样子可以算得上是凶神恶煞了。  
他洗澡的习惯很好，总是记得把浴室里的玻璃门关号，不像我，习惯性的开着门洗，因为这样就能看到正在闭着眼睛刷牙的他。  
有时候我也会坏心眼地把他扯进来一起洗，然后他身上的睡衣就全都湿透了。我喜欢和他在喷着热水的花洒下接吻，他会变得很暖很暖，像一块热乎乎软绵绵的毯子贴在我身上。  
而此刻，我没时间去思考那么多温情和旖旎，我满脑子只有他对我的背叛和对那个未知情敌的憎恨。而我绝对不能允许。  
恰巧此时他正好转过身，身上是被冲掉了一半沐浴露。他脸上不知道怎么也沾了些白色的泡沫，像个偷玩的小孩子，脸上一副被抓了包的慌乱和闪躲。这让我更加坚定了心里的猜测。  
“子棋？你不是洗完澡了吗？”他问。  
我拉开玻璃门走进去，伸手关掉了花洒的开关，哗哗的水声戛然而止。  
我皱着眉头问他。“她是谁？”  
“啊？”突然停止供应的温水和在他赤裸身体上蒸发的水珠激得他打了个寒颤，“你说什么？”  
这寒颤明显是心虚的表现，心里还在和继续我装傻。我实在觉得他很可笑，难不成这是在把我当成一个傻子在耍？  
“我只想知道她是谁。名字。是谁？”  
他终于意识到我的严肃和不对劲，光着脚在湿漉漉的瓷砖上朝我挪过来两步，把自己的语气放的更柔和了一些。  
“子棋，你在说谁嘛？是谁的名字啦？”还试图用台湾腔熄灭我的怒火。  
我气的又伸手猛地打开了开关，花洒中的水迎头从他的身上浇下，冲掉了他脸上的白色泡沫。他只好连忙闭起眼睛和嘴巴。  
“洗完澡，我们谈谈。”嘈杂且热气蒸腾的水中，我看着他突然被浇湿透的样子，心里的气愤得到了一丝丝的缓解。  
我努力让自己冷静下来了一点以后，就回到了卧室，坐在床上沉默地摆弄那支口红，等待他出来。  
大概不到五分钟，他就擦干净身体，穿着另外一件浴袍，一边擦着头发一边也进到了卧室，委屈的嘟囔着。  
“我想了半天也没想明白，你在说什么啊？什么是谁？我不知道啊。”  
竟然还在狡辩？我气的扯过他系地松垮的腰带，浴袍随之散开，赤裸的身体暴露在我眼前，我一个大力将他摔在了床上，顺势便跨过他的身体，居高临下地看着他。  
“我最讨厌别人骗我，尤其是骗我还被我发现。”  
我凑近了一点，闻到他身上和我一样的马鞭草气味，但他仿佛还笼罩着一层湿漉漉的暖意。  
“张颜齐，我最后再问你一遍，她到底是谁？”  
或许是我凶起来太像个黑道，又或许是我语气冷酷地吓人，他好像是被我搞懵了，委委屈屈地撇下了嘴角，皱着眉，努力睁大眼睛试图自证清白，还诚恳地摇了摇头：“我……我真的不知道……唔！”  
我已经不想再听到他的狡辩，低下头就恶狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇，我的牙齿毫无怜悯心地啃咬着他的下唇，他甚至发出了痛呼，随后我便尝到了一点点铁锈味。我把他的嘴唇咬破了。但我绝对不会停止。  
熊熊的怒火混杂着嫉妒，醋意，背叛，妒忌还有占有，强烈情绪的作用下，肾上腺素和荷尔蒙让我浑身发热，让我的身体也发生了变化。尤其是在想到他可能出轨以及被我控制无法反抗的此刻，许许多多邪恶和残暴的念头钻进我的脑海，它们叫嚣着让我对他再粗暴一些。  
实际上我也这么做了。  
我两只手几乎掐住了他脆弱的脖颈，他被迫扬起下巴，下颌和颈线展现出优美的线条此刻我却无心欣赏，只注意到他恐惧的眼神和还在流血的嘴唇。  
“子棋……”他的声音有点颤抖，“你到底怎么了啊？”  
我突然收紧了我的双手，被噎住的声音从他的嗓子里传出，他瞪大了双眼，不知道是生理性的泪水还是恐惧，他的眼泪在眼眶中转了两下便从眼角滚落。他凸出的喉结在我的手心里上下滚动着，无谓地吞咽着。然而肺里的空气在一点点被榨干，大动脉的血液流动也在一点点减缓，他的脸慢慢变得通红，窒息的感觉让他眼前发花。  
他看起来可真脆弱。我施暴的快感完全被满足，便猛地松开了他。  
突然一下子重新可以呼吸的感觉让他感动到眼眶发酸，他立刻扭过身体去大口大口地喘气，我刚好借此机会将他的浴袍完全脱掉，从他的肩膀上扒下，我拿起那根口红，在他光裸的肩头和后背上疯狂地开始写。  
我的。我的。我的。我的。  
MINE！MINE！MINE！MINE！  
我一边写一边低吼出了声音，他刚刚被掐住脖子以后完全被我吓到了，此时也只能可怜的颤抖地趴着一动都不敢动。  
他瓷白的后背上被我留下了大大小小歪歪扭扭的玫红色的鲜艳的颜色。就像是苦难的耶稣所受的鞭痕，又像是粗暴性爱后留下的狼狈。总之，他看上去性感地要死。  
怒火完全转化成欲火。我脱下他的衣服，大力地揉捏他面团一样的小屁股，两瓣臀肉滑腻又上手，我一边揉捏，一边挥手“啪啪”地拍它们，很快上面就留下了我红红的掌印。  
他发出一阵阵的痛呼，每次我打他一下，他就要颤抖着发出一声“……啊嗯！”，到最后，哭腔越来越明显，他上身的颤抖也越来越明显，他甚至一边哭一边问我。  
“子棋……你为什么……打我啊？呜呜……小齐好痛……”  
“妈的。”我实在没忍住心里的脏话。我本来应该因为这句话更加愤怒的，可我却硬地更厉害了。  
我一边拽着他的大腿，一边在他敏感的内侧留下了一连串深红发紫的吻痕，即使他努力蹬腿想要逃也一点用都没有。只能被我握住脚踝再拽回来。  
我拍着他的屁股，用大拇指揉捏过他敏感的后穴，那里立刻柔软成一片，我只揉了几下，啐了一口撸在自己的枪上就刺了进去。  
没有经过扩张的穴口刚进入时实在是干涩。我很难受，他也一样。  
他痛到腰部下陷，头深深埋在被单里小声呜咽，两只手紧紧攥住被子，脖子上的青筋都暴露出来。  
我看着他满后背被我用不知名女人落在他包里的口红写满的字，一种莫名的满足感和妒忌感同时席卷了我，让我更加干脆地一口气操到了底。  
他头一回疼到嗷嗷大叫，他一直都是很怕疼的，连走路不小心撞到头都要我揉很久。这一次我却能狠下心，用强奸的力度无情地去操他，一边对他的哭喊抗拒充耳不闻，一边还要用下流的话去刺激他。  
“呜呜呜……好痛啊子棋，我好疼……”  
“龚子棋你不要这样……呜呜啊啊！”  
“宝贝儿，叫我，叫的好听一点，说不定我就放过你了。”  
“啊啊……老公，老公，老公！”  
“小齐宝贝知道自己错了吗？如果告诉我她是谁，老公可以饶过你。”我缓和语气试图逼供。  
但他却还在嘴硬：“我……啊！真的不知道……你在说谁啊呜呜——”  
“艹！”我气的破口大骂，一边更加用力地操他，一边骂他是婊子，是狗，是我的肉便器，只能允许被我操，叫我老公，只能属于我。  
他大概是被我操混了头，完全失去了理智，也只能摔着头哭着喊我老公，哭着承认他是属于我的私有物品，只能被我操，只能属于我。  
我的心得到了一点点的满足，用口红又在他的屁股上写下了“肉便器”三个字，这是对他的侮辱，但此时却能给我带来快感。  
我又猛烈的操了好一阵，终于没戴套射进了他的屁股里。  
他仿佛爽死或者痛死一半瘫在床上，撅着红艳还有字的屁股无法动弹。  
可我并不打算就此止步，满足于此。我又把筋疲力尽的他转过来，看着他哭红了的双眼和已经结痂的嘴唇，还有脖子上留下的一圈红手印，狠狠地捏着他的下巴，将剩下的口红涂在了他的嘴唇上。  
他已经累的几乎快要睁不开眼睛了，泪水流了又干干了又流，把他的眼睛粘住，没有办法动弹。他就像一个青楼妓馆里被折腾没了半条命的小倌，四肢脆弱又扭曲地被摆成了一个让人随意侵犯的模样，眼睛里已经是被折磨没了希望的色彩。  
我把他的嘴唇涂成了口红的浆果色，偏紫的嘴唇，如果再穿上一条性感的裙子，在我面前跳热辣的大腿舞，那我一定会倾家荡产也要拥有他。  
而现在。我掐住他的下巴，把我的鸡巴贴在他涂满了口红的唇边，命令道。  
“给我舔。”  
他便听话的张开了嘴，涂满了女士口红的猫唇含住我的老二，小心缓慢地吞咽取悦，口红偶尔会蹭到我的鸡巴上，也会蹭到他自己的脸上，但是他一点也不介意。  
我很满意他的乖巧，于是把东西从他嘴里抽出来，将他翻了个身从正面再次操了进去。  
“嗯哼啊……”这次顺利很多，多亏有了他的口水和口红的作用。  
我缓慢但整根地操他，一边狠狠地咬他的身体，留下痕迹。留下我失去理智后在他身上施暴的痕迹。  
我掐住他两条长腿的腿弯，把他拽掉床边，每次抽出只剩一个头再狠狠操回去，还要一边问他话。  
“宝贝小齐是谁的？”  
“是……啊！是老公的……”  
“宝贝是属于谁的小奶狗？喜欢被谁日？”  
“老公！嗯啊！喜欢被老公……日！小齐只让老公……啊哈——”  
“那宝贝会背叛我吗？背着我和别的女人？”  
“啊啊！不会啊！老公……饶了我吧老公！”  
我拿着那支口红，此时它已经成为了我的画笔，可以在他的身体这块画布上随意作画。就像在玩儿《秘密花园》一样，给他胸口的玫瑰花花瓣上色，涂满他的乳头，模仿他纹身的字体写了一个红紫色的事在人为，在他身上写满了我的中文名和英文名，最后一边撸动他的小兄弟一边在柱身上也写了我的名字。  
“宝贝，你看到了吗，现在这里写上我的名字啦，你的身上也是，现在你浑身上下都是我的了，你只能为了我射，为我高潮明白吗？”  
他哭着摇头又点头，嘴里只能“呜呜啊啊嗯嗯哼哼”一边喊着“老公”，一边喊着“操我，我爱你”。  
最后，我们是在他用他涂满了口红的唇一边迷恋地亲吻我腹肌上的翅膀，一边撸动我们两个的鸡巴结束的。  
他撸到手酸我们才射出来，他累到耍赖似的躺在床上就不愿意起来了，我们把白色的被单上蹭满了口红，这玩意儿怕是洗不掉了，希望身上的可以洗掉吧。  
我拍了拍躺在床上的张颜齐的屁股，他光裸裸地躺着耍赖。一动也不动。  
“快，宝贝，起来把身上洗干净。”  
“我好累，不想洗。”  
“不行。必须洗，你想就这么睡觉吗？”  
“谁叫你这么用它的！我好不容易管人家要了一支，这个牌子很贵诶！”  
我只好宠溺地弯下腰，把他的两个胳膊绕过我的脖子，两只手托住他的大腿把他抱在身上，将我的公主往浴室带。  
“嗯？难道你刚才不喜欢吗？不喜欢老公这么操你？”  
他红着脸把头埋了起来，又忘了自己也涂了口红，所以亲到了我的头发和耳朵上。  
“就……是喜欢啦……但下次可不可以轻一点嘛？”他超级小声地嘟囔道。  
“好哦，我的肉便器小齐。”  
“可恶啊，你你你不许再这么叫我！”  
我把他抱进浴室，和他一起面对着镜子，好让他好好欣赏一下“我的杰作”，他屁股上的三个大字，背后上的“mine”，还有正面他老二上“龚子棋”三个字。  
“hentai！”  
“你说什么？”  
“我啥也没说啊，你听错了吧。”他恨地扭过头不再看镜子，而是转过身堵住我的耳朵。  
竟然敢骂我变态。我一口咬上他的喉结，已经开始琢磨下一次变成变态需要用什么花招。于是我突然想到一个问题。  
“所以，这支口红你本来是要用来做什么的？”  
谁知他竟然扭扭捏捏支支吾吾半天不愿意回答我。我喜欢他害羞又别扭的样子，因为这样一点也不齐天大圣。  
“快点，告诉我！”我干脆把他放在洗手台上。大理石冰凉的表面贴上他的被打地有些红肿的屁股，很冷，他只能一边努力抬起屁股，一边贴着我。  
“就……涂上，给你看嘛……”  
“然后再穿上晚礼服，戴上假发，里面却不穿内裤，因为已经做好准备和我在任何一个场合干起来？”  
“hentai！！！”  
“老婆真可爱。我爱这只口红。”  
“啊啊啊啊怎么办我洗不掉啦！”  
你的lipstick，还有你的lips，你的stick。我都喜欢。

fin


End file.
